Troubles of a Demon Hunter
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Smoker is having some problems getting a certain demon out of his head... implied shounen ai AU new chapter new rating will probably become a series of drabbles.
1. Sleeping troubles

Hi everyone this is my first ever drabble with my favorite series that I've fallen back in love with One Piece. I wrote this for the OnePiecedrabble100 on LJ. I thought it was pretty funny so I hope you all get a kick from it too. ^^

I don't own anything. One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

Now before we begin remember to read, review, and enjoy.

Now let's begin ^^

One Piece

Troubles of a Demon Hunter

The demon hunter, Smoker, hasn't slept in days. Not since he tried catching a demon. Not just any demon, but a certain fire demon with an arrogant smirk and an equally annoying laugh. He's tried everything, tea, therapists, dream weavers, and charms, but none of them seem to work. His lack of sleep has been reflected in his work. His reports are sloppy. He's starting to write the name of the fire demon like a love sick fool. In his dreams he can feel the demon kissing him, hugging him, rubbing him in ways that make the next morning very uncomfortable.

During his drowsiness his own little demon will come out. Telling him that he should show his own demonic side to that demon and wipe that smug smirk off his face, but he pushes those thoughts aside. He's a demon hunter he's not suppose to feel anything, but hate towards demons. Except when it comes to that particular demon he can't help, but think about pushing him over his desk. Doing things that would make him cry his name so loud that everyone in The East Coven could hear him, even his annoying little brother and his coven, which is oddly named Strawhat.

Then one night he finally fell asleep, but then the unthinkable happened. He had a good dream. He woke up in a cold sweat trying to make sense of it. He groaned falling back on his bed when he realized what the dream meant. He just didn't want the demon, no.

He was in love with him.

He was in love with the infamous fire demon Portgas D. Ace.

If Tashigi found out he would never hear the end of it.

I thought I would do the demon concept in honor of Halloween. I could totally see Smoker as a demon hunter and Ace as the demon he's trying to catch. Hmm this was a bit fun. I think I'll do another one. Man I love One Piece. Well until next time you guys. ^^

Oh and don't forget to read Strawhat Kids and always read, review, enjoy. ^^


	2. Distractions

Hello everyone ^^ I know this story is completed, but I got inspired by allbluechaser and the recent prompt on onepieceyaoi100. I think I will do a bigger story involving this AU, but I have to think more about it. I'm trying to do original fics along with my fanfics. Well we'll see how that goes. Thanks for the reviews everyone. ^^

Before we begin, I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin

One Piece

Distractions

Smoker finally caught the annoying fire demon Portgas D. Ace. He hoped this was the solution to his dreams and his feelings for the demon. The sound of handcuffs knocking against the bars interrupted his thoughts.

"Nee Taisa, can't you let me go?" Ace said resting his hands outside the space in the bars.

Smoker's eye twitched, "No, now that I caught you I can finally put you where you belong."

"Your bedroom,"

"Jail,"

Ace pouted, "Aww that's no fun."

Smoker lit his cigars, "It's fun for me."

Ace sighed turning around to rest against the bars. Smoker noticed the iconic Whitebeard tattoo on his back. He shook his head turning back to his paperwork. A small laugh interrupted his thoughts this time. Smoker looked over at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just, I had a fantasy like this once. We were in your bedroom instead of this dusty jail cell, but I was still in handcuffs. I was being a bad demon because I burned up all your paperwork. You wanted me to apologize, but I wouldn't do it. You had a good way of punishing me Taisa. Your mouth and fingers were amazing. Every time I refused I received a _deeper_ punishment." Ace purred smirking at the gaze on his back. His smirk widened when the bars loosen behind him.

He turned to Smoker smiling at the hungry look in his eyes. Smoker opened his cuffs shoving him towards the door. "Leave now before I change my mind."

Ace smiled, "So rough Taisa, but I love it. Let's do this again." He winked before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Smoker looked over at the pair of handcuffs on his desk. He groaned, "Damn demon I'm never going to get any sleep."

Another Smoker/Ace drabble completed. I'm very happy about that. ^^ I thought the ending was pretty cute. I love writing Ace as a demon. It's very fun. I'll get back to writing something soon once I get through the beginning weeks of tests, ahh the lovely life of a student. Well until next time see ya everyone. ^^

Thanks for reading.


	3. A New Year and a Birthday

Hi all I wanted to do something for the end of the year and this fic came to mind. It's longer than the first two drabbles, but I figured why not. This is the end of the year after all. Before I begin HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Now let's begin. ^^

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

A New Year and a Birthday

Smoker groaned in his drink. Another year, another year that annoying fire demon eluded him. He couldn't stand it. Not even his favorite whiskey could change his brooding mood. Tashigi looked over hoping the party would lift Smoker's spirit. She could tell it wasn't working. Tashigi walked over to her boss making sure it was Smoker this time.

"Hey cheer up there's always next year." Tashigi said happily.

"Sure, but I wanted to catch him this year." Smoker said.

"I know, but we'll make better plans next year you'll see." Tashigi said.

"Yeah I have to see it first." Smoker said. He looked over seeing the balcony clear of people. He walked over with his drink.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tashigi asked.

"To the balcony I need to think." Smoker called over his shoulder. Well he needed to think and hide from Hina. He had a feeling she was tipsy by now. Smoker didn't want to face a tipsy Hina. Tashigi sighed before going back to the party.

Smoker looked outside appreciating the stars and silence when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey taisa, are you thinking about me?" Ace asked taking a seat on the rail.

"Who else annoys me in my thoughts?" Smoker asked.

Ace chuckled, "You know you love thinking about me. So any regrets about this year?"

"I have one."

"What's that?"

"That I haven't thrown you in…"

"Your bedroom?"

"No jail."

Ace sighed, "Here I thought it was going to be something else. Oh well there's always next year right?"

Smoker mumbled a response as Ace laughed. He leaned back smiling at the sky. "I love the stars this time of year. They're so pretty."

"Yeah."

"You agreed with me. It's a miracle." Ace joked. Smoker chose to ignore the comment as he looked up at the stars. In a few minutes, the same sky would be bright with fireworks. It would also be Ace's birthday a fact Smoker didn't know why he remembered. He gripped his glass remembering the present he actually bought the brat for his birthday. Smoker contemplated on giving it to him or just returning it.

Ace looked over at Smoker the man who chased him this entire year. During their chase, Ace learned to appreciate the man. Smoker loved his job and was very good at it. His capture record was proof of that. Even if he was good, Ace had no plans to be in jail. He didn't mind messing with the man though. Smoker made the funniest faces. During their time together, Ace fell for Smoker. However, he kept that hidden.

Ace felt his feelings were unrequited. He didn't think Smoker would fall for a demon being a demon hunter and all. Ace didn't mind as long as he could continue playing with Smoker. That would make him happy for future years to come.

Inside the guests started counting down. Ace smiled over at Smoker, "Happy New Year Taisa."

Smoker walked over stopping when he was in front of Ace. He smirked, "Happy Birthday Ace." He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the shocked fire demon's lips. Ace gasped in surprise before melting against him.

Smoker finally caught Ace off guard. Maybe this was the start to a good year after all.

* * *

Wasn't that sweet. I thought so. I love these two so much. Well everyone have a Happy New Year and Happy Birthday Ace! ^^


	4. Forbidden Fruit

Hello I'm back! I've been working on other things for awhile, but I'm up to date with the manga. It has been awesome! Anyway I totally forgot I had this drabble finished and sitting on my hard drive. It's for the drabble challenge at onepieceyaoi100 on LJ. Enjoy!

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

Forbidden Fruit

Smoker looked up from his paperwork glaring at the fire demon sitting on his desk. "Can I help you?"

Ace smiled. "You sure can. I have a question are you willing to answer it?"

"Depends on what you're asking." Smoker said.

Ace's smile widened. "Taisa, do you like paperwork?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you don't, so why do it. Why is this so important?" Ace picked up a sheet of paper with his claws. Smoker looked at the mischievous glint in Ace's eyes. He knew from experience that nothing good came from it.

"It's important because it's part of my job."

"What would happen if it were to disappear?"

"I would kick you from here to East Blue."

Ace pouted. "I have a better idea." He pushed the papers away from Smoker sliding into his lap.

Ace leaned towards his ear. "Don't you think this is better Taisa?"

"Portgas," Smoker warned.

Ace moaned. "I love when you say my name like that. Makes me feel like I've been bad,"

Smoker bit back his retort as Ace grinned grinding slowly against him. "Come on Taisa. You know you don't want to do paperwork."

"I have to finish." Smoker said his hands resting on Ace's hips.

Ace leaned back with the paper in his hand. It disappeared in a flash of fire. He grinned. "Now you don't."

Before Smoker could protest, Ace kissed him deeply. Smoker tried to fight back until Ace bit his lower lip. Smoker groaned pulling Ace towards him as he returned the kiss. He pulled back whispering roughly in Ace's ear. "You're going to pay for that."

Ace shivered. "Punish me Taisa."

Smoker groaned bringing their lips together once again. Ace was Smoker's forbidden fruit. He would always come back for more.

I continue to love these two more and more. I'm glad people like this little series too. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
